1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of managing a document on a mobile device implemented as a mobile application, the mobile device having a user interface screen and being arranged for a wireless connection to a reproduction unit, the method comprising the step of opening the mobile application on the user interface screen.
2. Description of Background Art
Nowadays, mobile devices are usually provided with a user interface screen, which is a touch screen that is sensitive for a single touch or multi-touch gestures. Touching the screen may be done with a touching device like a finger of a human being, a pen or stylus. Further on, the term clicking comprises also touching the screen. Clicking may also be realized by a pen or a mouse click. In the latter case, a mouse device is connectable to the mobile device. The mobile device may a mobile phone, a tablet personal computer, a notebook computer, a laptop computer or the like.
Mobile devices are known, which have loaded a mobile application for opening a digital document like a photo, a digital image, a webpage, an electronic document, etc. Such a mobile application is also known as an “app.” An app can be uploaded to a dedicated storage for apps, also named an app store. A user of a mobile device may download an app from the app store for use on the mobile device. Examples of such a mobile application are a mobile application that provides access to an electronic cloud service (online storage of files, such as Dropbox™ or box.net), a document format viewer mobile application, a display mobile application like a photo gallery mobile application, etc. The mobile applications are usually gathered on a desktop of the mobile device. The desktop of the mobile device is a window, which is opened when starting up the mobile device. The desktop of the mobile device is perceived by the user as a background. The desktop comprises, for example, icons for each mobile application installed. In some mobile applications, a digital document may be requested by the user and the user can open the file in another mobile application (for example, via an Open In feature in an appropriate menu). The other mobile application according to the present invention is meant for viewing or printing, and opens the digital document subsequently. Such other mobile application may be aimed at showing the digital document in more detail to the user or for browsing through pages of the digital document. Such other mobile application may also be aimed at reproduction of the digital document by a reproduction unit like a printer. When opening a document in such other mobile application, the document is also stored in the memory of the mobile device or on a memory location in a web cloud. The mobile device is wirelessly connected to the reproduction unit and can send print jobs to the reproduction unit by means of such other mobile application. In the case of a mobile application for printing, such other mobile application usually has a reproduction activating button for sending the digital document to the reproduction unit. When such other mobile application has sent the digital document to the reproduction unit, the digital document disappears from the mobile application, the mobile application is closed and the digital document is removed from the RAM of the mobile device.
When the same document has to be reprinted, the whole procedure has to be repeated. This is in particular cumbersome for the user who wants to print a lot of digital files at different moments in time.